A Hateful Disaster
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Draco Malfoy seems to have taken an interest in a certain Gryffindor by the name of Evelyn Mackenzie Bell. What happens when she shows no interest? Will Draco Malfoy give up? Or only try harder?
1. Chapter 1

"You must be joking!" I said angrily.

"Honey, please try and understand" My mother tried again, looking at my father for help.

"No! You're the one not understanding the consequences of this ridiculous 'plan' of yours"I snapped, viciously quoting the air.

"We can't risk the dangers" She insisted

"But we can't live life hiding under a rock!" I fumed

"Evelyn!" My father shouted.

I spun around and glared at my father.

"You can't actually be going along with this" I laughed hollowly.

"That's enough. Go up to your room. Now" He said loudly.

"Fine" I snarled.

It was a shame that the kitchen door was a swinging door, or I would have made quite the exit with the amount of force I used on the way out.

During the short walk up to my room, I struggled to fight back the tears. Never have I ever had an argument as heated as that one with anyone, let alone my parents. It was completely out of character for all of us.

Nearly an hour ago, my parents tried to talk me into an expensive wizarding academy across the ocean.

*Previously*

"No" I said simply. "I like Hogwarts"

"But look, it's an all-girls school! No boys!" My mum said as she read the information booklet out loud.

"No boys?" I faked a gasp. "How would I survive?"

My mum smiled briefly before turning serious.

"I think it's a great school. You and Katie will love it there!"

"But, why? I didn't even agree"

My father, who was flipping through the evening prophet, stood up and excused himself from the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait. Is this about what they're writing in the Prophet?" I asked slowly, my eyes darting towards tonight's headline; _'Albus Dumbledore suspended from the Wizengamot'_

My mother shifted uncomfortably in her seat as my father, who was making his way out, paused and turned.

"We're just taking precautions" My father assured me.

"By sending Katie and I to another school in Canada?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we'd all be moving" My mom said, setting the booklet in front of me.

"But why? If this is about the news, then according to them, there's nothing to worry about" I said.

My mother opened her mouth, ready to speak, but said nothing.

I already knew the answer. Any smart witch and wizard knew the truth. Both the Daily and Evening Prophet had been posting articles all summer, calling harry Potter a liar and Albus Dumbledore a fool for believing his attention seeking lies, but there were already signs. Bertha Jorkins, a reporter for the daily prophet recently disappeared. It wasn't much, but it was the beginning. This summer, I often overheard my parents discussing the topic, and I already knew that they believed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was most likely back. Perhaps they didn't want to worry me by saying it out loud. Like I didn't already know, I thought.

But it confused me to see my parents so ready leave at any instant.

"Where's Kate" I asked, standing up. "Does she know?"

"She left to visit Alicia this afternoon. She'll be back tomorrow night"

"But this is just exaggerating, even Katie would agree with me. Nowhere is safer than where Professor Dumbledore is" I insisted.

"We're not discussing this. We're going to move" My father said sternly.

"No! I won't go!" I said loudly, surprising my parents- and myself.

"Evelyn," My mother began, raising her voice

*00000*

I opened my bedroom door roughly and threw myself on my bed, bursting into tears as soon as my face hit the pillow.

Ever since Cedric Diggory was murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the whole British wizarding world has been on edge. I mean, what else could you do when the worst dark wizard of all time who's been dead for the past 14 years suddenly returns?

Ever since Katie and I have been home for the summer holidays, we've noticed our parents whispering quietly over the Daily Prophet, over that day's headline. This morning's headline was "Harry Potter? Or Harry Pothead? You decide". I mean, isn't there some kind of law against posting something like that?

But what frustrated me the most was that people seem to believe what the Ministry is writing. What rubbish. And the worst is that the whole wizarding world is going to fall apart once they realize that Harry Potter was telling the truth when he said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly back and regaining power. But people don't want to believe. I can understand why. It means that people and their families are no longer safe. But were we ever?

I spent the next day locked in my room. I don't quite know whether it was my father, or me, who was being more stubborn. Several times in the day, my mother came up to my room to try and talk to me. I refused. And it pained me each time, because my mother and I were close. I don't remember ever arguing with my parents. Even a disagreement was rare.

When Katie came in through the study by Floo, I didn't hesitate to follow her to her room and fill her in.

"Why didn't they wait until I was home to tell us both?" She asked, puzzled, as she threw her dirty clothing in the laundry basket with a little more force than needed.

"Because they know that we would have overruled them. Remember in 3rd year when I tried to get mom to transfer me to that all-girls school? I think she thinks I might have agreed without you to influence me" I muttered crossly from her bed.

"Well, it looks like you don't need much influencing anymore. In fact, you're influencing me" She grinned, throwing herself on her bed next to me.

"Do spill" I said, lying on her bed.

"Well, Alicia and I met up with Angelina, Lee and some of his friends last night and we went to a party, and Oliver was there…"

"Katie!" I grinned, "What happened to 'studying'?"

"I'm telling you! Your awful habits are rubbing on me!"

"Thanks to Freddie and George, you can thank them later. So, do continue"

After nearly an hour, Katie and I went down for dinner.

"How was the sleepover with Alicia" my mother asked, serving spaghetti.

"It was fun. We rented a muggle movie and relaxed all night" She lied easily.

I was rubbing off on her! We shared a grin before she announced that Angelina had been made Quidditch Captain.

"… and I'm so excited to be playing Chaser again this year! I think we really have a shot at the cup! I've been working with Evelyn and I'm sure she'll make the team!"

Once again, my mother shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Don't pretend Evelyn didn't tell you. I'm sure she did" My father rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine, she did" Katie continued, unfazed, "And I have to say that I agree with her. If He's really back, then wherever Professor Dumbledore is, is the safest, and you both know that, and so if you were truly worried about our safety, then you would keep us at Hogwarts. And, plus, I highly doubt that you're both going to leave your jobs at the Ministry…"

Katie seemed to have gone on forever, ticking off every point and hitting each right topic. My parents realized long ago that they were overruled. So did I, and probably Katie too. She had a way of convincing my parents; something that I could never do.

And by the end of dinner, my parents sighed in defeat and said that we could return to Hogwarts on 1 condition; that if something happened; we were to come straight home.

"That was impressive" I said later as Katie and I lounged across the library floor, our summer school work surrounding us.

"I know" She replied smugly.

"So, did Angelina actually make Captain?" I asked, flipping through a transfiguration textbook.

"Yep, which means that I'm guaranteed to play for Gryffindor again"

"There might be someone better than you" I said, peering over my book, grinning.

"Maybe. We also need a new keeper this year. Oliver's gone" She sighed.

"I'm sure Liam McLaggen would make a great replacement" I waggled my eyebrows and dodged a rather large book.

"Shush, you" She blushed.

"You know it's true. Oliver was just too obsessed with Quidditch. I mean, sure, he certainly doesn't lack in the looks department, and he's a decent fellow when he's not thinking about Quidditch, but that last part is rarely seen. And Liam said so himself that he thought you were 'beautiful'" I quoted

"But he was drunk" She said pointedly.

"The truth comes out when under the influence of alcohol" I grinned.

"So you'd 'shag Draco Malfoy if given the chance'?" She retorted

"Hey, that was low" I laughed.

"You shouldn't be drinking in the first place" She scolded

"Blame it on George" I said, reopening my textbook.

We were silent for a few minutes before I frowned.

"Speaking of George, where is he and Fred these days?"

"Hmm?" She asked, scribbling furiously onto her parchment

"I haven't heard from the twins since, well, since school ended" I said after a moment.

"I dunno, Alicia and Angie haven't heard back from them either" She said, biting the end of her quill in concentration.

"Harry says that Ron hasn't been responding to him either. Did they go on vacation?"

"Not that I know of" She said, settling her quill down and looking up.

"Now that I think of it, I haven't heard from Hermione either"

"What about Alexandra?"

"Oh, come on, tell me you haven't noticed the amount of letters I receive a day" I rolled my eyes.

"Those were _all _her?" she laughed.

"Mostly"

"So when is she coming over?"

"On the 26th of August" I said, looking down at my blank parchment that should contain the importance of Transfiguration.

"Can you believe that there's only a week and a half left of summer?" She asked, piling her books one on top of the other and carefully rolling her parchment.

"It's awful. But can you help me with this essay?" I asked, shoving it forward.

"You mean that in an hour, all you've managed to write was the date and the title?" she sighed as she pulled my textbook towards her.

"I love you" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm sure you do" She muttered sarcastically, writing out my key points on a spare parchment.

I grinned widely.

Authors Note.  
><span>So welcome to another story! Let me clear up a few things to start off.  
>Evelyn is Katie's younger sister by a year, and in the beginning of the chapter, we see Evelyn arguing against her parent's wishes to send her and Katie off to boarding school, away from Voldemort but they're overruled by the sisters.<br>Liam McLaggen is just a character I created as Cormac McLaggen's older brother, who also plays the keeper position well. Whether he's going to be a bigger part of Katie's romantic life yet is unknown*HINT HINT*. I haven't really figured out much about this story yet and I'm kind of just going with the flow!

You'll learn more about Liam and Alexandra (who is Evelyn's best friend) and you'll be learning more about my characters in the next few chapters!

If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure that everything is pretty unclear right now but give it a few more chapters

I'm going with the flow at the moment so please be patient!

I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! Please let me know and I will correct them! Also, its currently 4:30 in the morning, so forgive me if some parts don't make sense. I've gone over it twice and I know something is off, but quite frankly, I'

I'm sending naked Draco Malfoys to all the lovely reviewers!

So Read & Review!

~Maddie Black


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

"I can't believe you're ditching me" I pouted.

I watched as Katie dug through her closet and dresser, pulling out her nice clothing and throwing it on the bed where it joined her make-up and shoes.

"Well, do you want to come?" asked Katie

"I can't" I sighed. She threw her arms up and rolled her eyes.

"Then stop complaining" She laughed as she shoved her clothing in a duffle bag.

"Whose party is it anyways?" I asked.

"I think its Cameron Warrington's and Adrian Pucey's, but it's at Warrington's place"

"I hate you" I whined.

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang downstairs.

"I'll probably be gone by the time you guys come back up, so tell Alex I say hi and see if she wants to come. Alicia already invited the 2 of you" said Katie, hauling the bag over her shoulder with a grunt and following me out the door.

"Alright, and If we can't go, then have fun" I said reluctantly as she followed me out the room. I watched as she hurried off to the library to use the floo. When she was gone around the corner, I bounded down the stairs and came to a halt at the bottom.

"Hey Alex" I grinned.

"Hey!" She replied with a smile, dropping her bag to the floor as my mother closed the front door behind her.

"How are you, dear?" My mother said as she pulled Alex into an embrace.

"I'm great, and how about you, Melanie?" she asked, returning the hug.

"I'm doing fine. Your mother already notified the school to send your school list here, so it's all taken care of" She said.

"Alright, thanks!" She said as she picked her bag up again and turned to me. I noticed a glint in her eyes.

"Behave yourselves, Jonathan and I are going out tonight" My mother called as we scrambled up the stairs.

As soon as we entered my room, Alex threw her bag on the floor and swiftly pulled a small letter out of the back pocket of her dark jeans and tossed it in the air. I caught it expertly and opened it up.

**_Alexandra Conrad & Evelyn Bell,_**

**_You have been invited to attend a party on the evening of the 26__th__ of August. _**

**_You may not bring anyone else. There will be alcohol, but you are also advised to bring your own. The party starts at 9pm, no earlier. If you are arriving by floo, arrive through the 'Warrington Lobby'. _**

**_Looking forward to seeing you there,_**

**_Cameron Warrington & Adrian Pucey_**

"Why didn't they send me one separately?" I asked as I looked up, grinning

"I told Melissa that I'd be at your place, so she must have told her brother to put both our invitations on one" She shrugged.

I scanned the paper once more and looked at the time; 8:36.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I laughed as I threw my door open. Alex called after me but I told her I'd be back soon.

I heard the front door open as I hurried down the stairs.

"Ma" I yelled

"What is it?" She called back. When I reached the bottom, I saw that she was halfway out the door.

"Alex and I are going over to Alicia's with Katie and Angie, 'kay?" I said.

"When are you going to come back?"

"Probably tomorrow night" I replied, crossing my fingers.

After a pause, she said "fine".

"Thanks" I said happily, already halfway up the stairs.

By the time I arrived back into my room, Alex was already going through my clothes and picking out the more revealing ones.

"I told my mum that we're spending the night at Alicia's with Katie and Angelina, so let's hurry.

"I need to shower though" She said with a groan.

"Then go! I'll do this quickly. I showered this afternoon, so I'm good to go"

She hurried off down the hall and not even a minute later, I heard the shower run. I hurried around the room like Katie, grabbing every possible outfit for the both of us and I was thankful that Alex and I wore the same size clothing. She was out in less than 10 minutes and she burst into my room with a towel wrapped around her and another in her hair.

"Hurry!" I said, as she dug through her bag for undergarments. I gathered my makeup from my dresser.

"Ok, let's go" She said hurriedly, pulling a random top over her head.

I zipped the bag up quickly and followed her out of my room, laughing when I saw that she still had the towel in her hair. In the library, she gathered a pinch of floo powder as I stepped forward and aimed my wand at the empty fireplace.

"I thought you're not allowed to do magic?" She said as the fireplace burst into green flames.

"Yeah, but my mom told me that this doesn't exactly count" I said as I gathered some floo powder in my free hand.

We stepped into the flame, one after the other and by 8:50, we were running through the halls of Alicia's house and bursting into her room.

"Took you long enough" Alicia scolded as she cleared her bed and I emptied my bag onto it.

"How did you know we were even going to come?" I asked, breathless.

"Because you guys never miss a party" She said, picking through my clothing.

We dug through the pile and settled with dark blue tight jeans and a pale sleeveless, ruffled, and not to mention extremely revealing top.

"Alex, do you want to wear a skirt?" I called as I struggled into my jeans.

"But I didn't shave!" she wailed.

I turned and saw Angelina working on her damp hair, her wand pointed at it.

"Here!" Katie said as she tossed a bottle of hair removal to her.

"Just slather it onto your legs" she instructed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Katie!" I gasped, realizing what my sister was wearing.

She was dressed in a rather short and tight black skirt that arrived just past her belly button and she wore a dark blue top that was tucked underneath the skirt. She also wore black heals and her hair looked gorgeous as it cascaded down her back in large curls. She topped it all off with some eye makeup and a shiny gloss.

"I'm so proud of you" I sniffled as I hugged her. She laughed.

"Eve, your rubbing off on your sister" Angelina called with a grin.

By 9:15, we were mostly ready to go. Alex was wearing an outfit similar to Katie's with a black skirt and a loosely fitted top. Angelina had worked miracles on her hair and it was styled in curls. Angelina wore a dark blue dress covered in sparkles and heals that even I would have trouble walking in. She seemed to be doing fine. Alicia wore tight jeans and a sparkled top, like Angie. I hadn't bothered much with my hair, and so I left the room with my long hair in a thick and wavy wild mess.

"I'm so jealous of your hair" Alicia said as we walked down to the dining room where her parents kept their liquor, "You don't even have to try to fix it and you get this sexy look. I want it" She pouted.

"Yeah but it's also a pain in my arse half of the time" I laughed

"So, Alicia, how much muggle liquor do you have?" Katie asked.

"Enough to last us the night" she grinned

Alicia had the genius idea of bringing muggle alcohol to the party instead of wizard alcohol.

"Alright, let's go!" She said, cracking open her handbag and pulling several others out.

"Undetectable expansion charm" Angelina said as she stocked her own handbag.

"Brilliant" I grinned

She pulled me up to the cabinet and opened the glass doors. I whistled.

"That's a lot of alcohol" I grinned

"Put the bottles in there" She said. I picked up a bottle of vodka and another labeled Rum was surprised to see them all fit in.

Her parents wouldn't be back until tomorrow night, so Alicia would have time to replace the bottles before they got back.

It took us a few minutes to decide each what to take in our handbags and soon we were heading down the hall towards her father's study. We were quick to step in and floo over to the party.

When I stepped out of the fireplace in the Warrington Lobby, I noticed a few things. One, there were a _lot_ of people present. Two, the room was full of flashing lights and loud music. Third, I noticed Draco Malfoy looking rather delicious across the room.

"Move out of the way!" Alicia said, tugging me away from the fireplace and breaking my gaze just as Katie came through.

"Guys, we're leaving at 1, so make sure you're here at quarter to 1" Alicia said to us.

"Why one?" Angelina asked

"Because I said so" she said. "Actually, its cause our floo closes around that time, but it's never accurate, so I want to be safe"

"One" I repeated to Alex with a grin.

"One" she repeated. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were waved over by some older guys in Ravenclaw, leaving us surrounded by our fellow classmates and a lot of alcohol.

I noticed Melissa Warrington wave me over and I tugged Alex along with me, feeling a pair of eyes follow me.

"Finally!" She said as she handed Alex and I a drink but I refused.

"I've got something else" I grinned as Alex grabbed 3 new cups from the table behind me. Earlier, Alicia briefly explained to us how to mix muggle drinks and I pulled out the bottle of rum and the other of coke.

"Sneaky" She said approvingly and she watched as I poured the dark rum into the cup.

I passed one to both Alex and Melissa who copied me when I dipped my finger into my own drink and mixed it.

"On three" I said, feeling eyes on me.

"One" said Alex. I turned slightly, looking towards the back of the room.

"Two" said Melissa. Wild brown eyes met cold gray eyes.

"Three!" I said as I raised the class to my lips and downed the cool drink.

"Tonight is going to be pretty wild" Melissa said as she handed me her glass for a refill.

"Definitely" I agreed, and with a smirk, I turned away from the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"So how old did you say you were?" I asked, leaning closer.

It was almost 12 and the party was even wilder than ever. People were out by the pool, and some in the pool in their undergarments. Bottles and plastic cups littered every surface and the room was dark, illuminated by the flashing lights. I couldn't even find my sister or her friends. I had seen Katie at 10 with Liam McLaggen and at the same time, I saw Alicia and Angelina dancing on the table with plastic cups in each hand. Alex sat across from me on an identical black leather sofa with Warrington and Zabini on each side while I sat cosily between Adrian and, surprise, Malfoy.

"15" he answered, "and how about you?" he asked, turning his face towards mine so that I smelled the rum that we'd finished earlier on his breath.

"Nearly 16" I replied.

"Preying on little boys, Ev?" Alex slurred loudly, followed by several snickers.

I grinned and leaned back into the couch. Who would think that I'd find myself next to Draco Malfoy, and _flirting_ with him on top of it all?

"Who wants to go swimming?" Warrington asked, heaving himself off the couch with a cup in his hand.

Alex hiccupped and laughed loudly before she held her hand out to him for him to help her off the couch.

"Come on, Evelyn" She said, slopping her drink down her front as she held her hand out to me.

"I'm good" I laughed, slapping her hand away clumsily.

"Your mean" she pouted, yanking Adrian up instead.

I laughed as I watched them all cling to each other for balance as they made their way out of the living room and out the double back doors.

"Keep your clothes on" I shouted after her and laughing even more when she flipped me off. God I loved that girl.

"Well, that's no fun, is it?" Draco asked, picking up my bottle of vodka from the round table next to him and taking a swig.

I nearly forgot he was still there.

"What?" I asked, dumbly, watching as a drop of vodka dribbled deliciously down his chin.

"You told her to keep her clothes on, and I said that's no fun" He said, passing me the bottle and dabbing the drop away with his sleeve.

"Pig" I said, poking his sides before lifting the bottle to my mouth.

"Just wishful thinking" He grinned.

The pair of us were quite a mess. Pink tinted his cheeks and he no longer bothered to push his hair back and it hung sexily over his for-head and eyes. The top few buttons of his blue shirt were undone and a spot sat drying down his front where he previously spilled rum on himself.

I was sure that I was no better, but really, who cared? I felt lightheaded, but in a good way. I tilted my head back and felt a thrill as the room turned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I teased after swallowing a mouthful of vodka and wiping my mouth.

"You may be older than me but who's the mature one out of us?" He said, placing his hand on my bare forearm and tracing a long finger across the skin. .

"Me" I laughed. He circled an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You wish" he breathed into my ear.

I suddenly realized how close I actually was to Draco Malfoy and a shiver ran down my spine. I twisted and locked eyes with him.

"You have nice eyes" I murmured and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks" He said.

He reached up and grabbed a lock of my hair, twisting it around his finger. His cologne reached my nose and I inhaled, feeling dizzy as it drove me closer to his face.

"Get a room" a voice drawled.

I peeked to the side to see Blaise Zabini grinning lazily, feet propped up on the center table.

"Great idea" I exclaimed, standing up and pulling him with me.

I hadn't realized how much I had actually been drinking and I stumbled into the table, grabbing on to an equally unbalanced Draco to straighten myself.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, grabbing the bottle of vodka just as I began pulling him towards the stairs.

"To get a room" I replied cheekily, stumbling in my heels.

Not long after we were disrupted by Zabini, we had found a rather cozy room on the upper floors of the manor, equipped with several couches and a blazing fireplace. I sighed happily as he trailed his lips across my neck teasingly.

"Tease" I accused half-heartedly.

He pulled away reached over to the table and grabbing the bottle. He swirled the remaining contents before taking a mouthful. Longing for his body heat, I scooted clumsily over and decided that it was time for payback. I reached an arm around his neck after he put the bottle down and I pulled his face to mine, pausing when our noses touched. He stretched his neck out farther, reaching for my lips. I backed away, but only slightly, leaving him reaching out further and further each time until gave up and regained his posture.

"Tease" He groaned.

I bit my lip, refusing to grin.

I crawled back across the couch and pulled myself into his lap, burying my face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent deeply. He sighed deliciously and dragged a hand roughly down my waist and down my thigh. I reached up and kissed his neck and he gripped my waist tightly, letting out a soft moan.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly and somewhat strained.

I continued assaulting his neck, pondering.

"No" I decided.

"Why not?" He asked, tracing lovely patterns across my lower back and sending the butterflies in my stomach wild.

"Because" I replied simply, licking a line on his collarbone.

"I don't care that you're a Gryffindor" He said, halting his movements across my back.

I sighed and pulled away, still in his lap.

"You're saying that now, but you'll regret this in the morning. Quite frankly, I couldn't care less about what others think at the moment because whatever you're doing, it's amazing" I said matter-of-factly as he flushed "But I'll spare you the embarrassment of having swapped spit with a Gryffindor. And hey, maybe I can use this against you in the future, like you probably will with me. Or I just might be so mortified that I'll beg someone to obliviate me. You should consider that too since I'm a blood-trait-"

Lips cut me off. Soft, moist, demanding lips. I responded, but not in the way that Malfoy hoped. I placed my hands on his upper chest and pulled back, my hands stopping him from following. I could feel his heart beating loudly under my palm, beating just as loudly as my own.

"Were you even listening?" I scolded.

"Yes. No. Somewhat" He admitted sheepishly as he hiccupped, "But that's all a load of bull. I've been watching you all night-"

"That's not creepy at all" I said, but he continued, unfazed.

"And I know that you've been watching me too, so there's obviously an attraction, so why not act upon it? Who cares if we're in different houses, we're not exactly at school, are we? And no, I probably won't regret this because now you've turned me on with whatever you were doing with your mouth-"

This time, it was me who cut him off. I pressed my mouth against his, bringing my hands up to his silk-like hair and weaving my fingers in the pale blond locks. He responded quickly for someone who was wasted, moving his lips against my own in a demanding manner. I shifted my weight and tossed my left leg over him, straddling his waist and pressing myself onto him. He groaned and nipped at my lower lip, taking it between his teeth. My tongue darted out, tracing his lips and after, his teeth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I fought dirt, rolling my hips across his hips. He hissed and responded with urgency, cupping my bottom before dragging them up to my shirt where he continued up even further.

I trailed my hands down to his face, caressing it before reaching for the buttons on his shirt. I popped the third one out, the fourth too, and I was on the fifth before he realized what I was doing. He shifted excitedly and moves his hands to my shirt, except his hands hesitated on the hem of my shirt as though not sure what to do. I smirked against his lips and yanked the remanding 2 buttons open roughly and they popped open and bounced to the floor.

He groaned and lifted my shirt over my head. We broke apart for less than a second before he attacked my neck with his mouth. I tugged at his shirt and he sat forward, leaving his arms loose and I pulled it off him.

I lowered my face into the crook of his neck and moaned softly as he nipped at my neck.

"Is that your wand in your pocket?" I murmured with a grin.

"Nope" He replied.

My hands found themselves at his pants and my hands fumbled clumsily with his belt buckle. In the background, a sound chimed twice, notifying me that it was 2 am as I pulled the belt from the loops and tossed it on the floor.

Wait…

2am?

"Fuck my life" I cursed loudly, pulling away from Draco and he grinned cheekily.

"Certainly" He replied, reaching for the clasp on my bra, "Hey, where are you going?"

I jumped off him and stumbled into the coffee table before regaining my balance. I plucked my top from the ground and put it on.

"I need to go" I insisted, pulling my socks back on.

"Where?" he asked, confused

"Home" I said, feeling dizzy

"So you're just going to leave me here?" he asked, standing up slowly

"I really have to go. Just be glad nothing else happened. I know you'll regret this in the morning" I said, turning towards the door.

"Hey" He said softly, reaching for my arm. I sighed and turned back to him.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me one last time.

"See you at school" he murmured.

"Yeah," I agreed before leaving the room.

"Where the hell were you!" Alicia exclaimed when I stumbled in her room. I wasn't surprised to see everyone still awake.

"Yeah, we thought the floo closed before you could get here!" Angelina said from the bed.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Alex scolded.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, over and over again

"You still didn't tell us where you were, or why you were so late, or-"

"Wait!" Alicia exclaimed, cutting Katie off.

"Guys, look at her!" she said, pointing to me.

The room was silent for a brief second, where they all stared at me, and then Alex burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Who were you with?" Katie asked with a grin

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied, feeling my face become hot.

"Your hair is all messed up, you're blushing, and your shirt is inside out" Angelina pointed out over Alex's loud laughing.

I looked down at my shirt only to discover that it was indeed inside out. I flushed even redder.

"You shagged Draco Malfoy, didn't you?" Alex said laughing loudly.

"NO!" I said quickly. Too quickly.

"Evelyn!" Alicia scolded, "Give me all the dirty details! What was he like? Was he big? Was is good? Was it your fir-"

"I didn't shag Draco Malfoy" I laughed, collapsing on the bed. "I almost did. I think"

I told them about the whole thing, and we stayed up into the early hour of the morning, giggling loudly.

By 6am, I was the last one up. I lay in the dark, thinking of Draco Malfoy. I traced my finger over my neck where just a few hours ago, he left me a hickey.

And it came over me so quickly. I almost shagged Draco Malfoy. At that moment, I thought of so many things that I hadn't considered before. Would I have actually gone all the way with him? I was still having trouble thinking straight, and I obviously wasn't thinking at all when it all happened. We were both in the moment of the heat. But was he using me like I was using him? I went there with the intention to get in a good snog, and that's what I came out with. I just hoped that this didn't have any major consequences.

'See you at school' he said before I left. What was that supposed to mean? Did he think that this meant anything? Because I certainly didn't want to be involved with a Slytherin. I just hoped he wouldn't remember it.

The sky began to light up, and as the sun rose, I fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**So here's chapter 2. I don't really like it to be honest, but I was having lots of trouble with it. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so to those who are following it, please be patient! **

**R&R! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**~Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning was awful. My mouth was unbelievably dry and my back was sore from sleeping crooked. Other than the hand marks on my hips, I was fine.

We spent the day recovering from last night's events. Katie did many shameful things and was rather horrified when an owl arrived for her from a friend of Cameron's, asking when they could meet again. She refused to reply and she also refused to tell us who he was or what they did last night.

Angelina proved to be an awful dancer and Alex lost the top she borrowed from me after she went in the pool. Alicia, being the social butterfly she was, hooked up with 2 foreign guys and me, well I had a wonderful snogging session with Draco Malfoy.

Later that night when Katie and I were picking up strewn clothing, getting ready to leave, I asked the girls where they had put my wand.

"I didn't see you with it when you came back," Alex said, putting a bag of crackers down.

"You didn't come back with anything last night, and that was a rather expensive handbag you lost too," Alicia said, throwing a licorice wand at me, which I dodged skillfully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, stuffing last night's outfit in my bag.

"Don't worry about it. What you should be worrying about, however, is your wand. If you left it at the party, people won't know whose it is," She replied.

"Oh no! what do I do?" I said, collapsing on the couch, "I can't tell my mom I lost my wand at a party, she'll kill me, and then she'll kill Katie, and then… then" I threw my head back and it collided painfully with the wall.

"Well, what were you doing last night?" Katie asked.

"You guys already know," I said, grinning.

I won't deny that it was _very_ enjoyable, I just won't be admitting it our loud any time soon.

"Well maybe lover boy has your wand," Angelina suggested.

After thinking about it for a moment, it did seem like the only likely option.

"Alicia, can I borrow your owl?" I asked, sitting at her desk and pulling forward a piece of parchment.

"Sure,"

A few hours later, just as Alex and I sat down with some snacks, a letter arrived with a handsome eagle owl.

_Evelyn,_

_You should be more careful with your possessions in the future. Lucky for you, I do have your wand, but perhaps we better wait until school to return it to you. We wouldn't want to take the chance for it getting lost on the way, would we?_

_Draco Malfoy_

"That's hot," Alex breathed, reading over my shoulder.

"I'm extremely jealous. That right there is saying 'I want you'," She said.

"Get out of here," I laughed, pushing her off the bed.

I gripped my trolley tightly and walked straight through the barrier, Alex right behind me, and grinned at the sight of the crowded platform and gleaming red train.

Every year since second year, Alex always came over for the last few days of summer and we would arrive at King's Cross together. Alex didn't mind that she wouldn't see her parents until next summer. In fact, she was glad.

Alex's parents were strictly pureblood, and were more than disappointed when she was sorted in Gryffindor. I never cared about her past much. I sat next to her in our first class when we were 11, turned to her with a bright smile and introduced myself. BAM. Inseparable. She was also our connection to the Slytherins. While she may be a brave, loud Gryffindor, she put many Slytherins to shame with her cunning ways.

Our parents, already late for work, hugged us goodbye and left the platform in a hurry.

"Don't miss the train!" My mother called after Katie, Alex and me before disappearing through the barrier.

We followed Katie towards the end of the train, maneuvering carefully through the crowd and deposited our trunks in the last cart.

Grabbing my rucksack, I swung it over one shoulder and followed Katie as she called out to a large group.

"Angelina, Alicia!"

They turned and grinned brightly at the three girls. Alex and I greeted the group of older students and I joined in on a conversation with Cormac and Liam McLaggen and Kenneth Towler about Quidditch. We still had about 7 minutes until the train left the station.

Upon noticing Katie, Liam's face brightened and he grinned.

"Hey Katie," He said

She returned his greet with a shy 'hello' and asked him how his summer was.

Cormac turned from Kenneth and stood next to me.

"Gross, isn't it?" He joked, seeming pleased with himself when I laughed.

"Does he actually like her, or is he just trying to hop into her pants?" I asked, looking up at his towering figure.

"Honestly, I think he really likes her. Didn't shut up about her all summer. He kept asking me to invite the two of you over for a game of Quidditch. Bit annoying if you ask me,"

"Was he at the end of summer bash?" I asked

"Yeah, I was too. And if I remember correctly, you were rather busy with someone,"

My face reddened.

"Yeah, this is awkward, let's change the topic," I said quickly.

"Alright," He grinned, "How was your summer?" He asked casually, tucking his hands in his jeans.

"I miss it already," I said sadly, "I got lots of sun though," I added

He turned and looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"I can see that," He winked.

"Oh, shush you" I said, bumping him with my shoulder.

A loud voice reached my ears and I whipped around.

"I'll see you later," I called back to Cormac, already walking away.

"Ginny! Hermione!" I called, approaching them. They turned, searching for whoever called their name. When they locked eyes with me, Hermione greeted me back. Ginny, however, shrieked loudly, dropped her bags and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You never answered my owls, you retard," I pouted.

"I'm so sorry! Something came up and we weren't even home all summer! I don't think I even received half of them. Gosh, we have SO much catching up to do! You have to tell me everything you did this summer! Did you hook up with any guys-,"

"Ginny, relax! We have all weekend!" I said, picking her bag up and handing it to her.

Alex joined me less than a minute later and greeted everyone.

"Evelyn. Hey, Eve," a pair of voices called.

I turned and saw Fred and George walking towards me.

I gaped stupidly. They've grown even taller over the summer, and much to my pleasure, they were twice as handsome.

As they approached, Fred held his arms open for a hug. Instead, I punched him in the arm. He yelped and hopped back out of my reach.

"What was that for, woman?" He hissed as George howled with laughter.

"That was for not replying to my letters this summer. Now come here, I want a hug,"

He seemed a little hesitant to approach me again, which caused George to start laughing again, but when he did, I wrapped my arms around his torso and grinned up at him.

I hugged George next and Fred seemed disappointed that I didn't hit him.

"You guys have some explaining to do," I said as the train whistled loudly, signaling that we should be boarding the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley, frantically hugging everyone at random, catching me twice. Upon the second whistle I followed Alex towards the train.

"Nice dog!" I said when I passed Harry.

I paused and kneeled down, petting the dog's large head. His tongue lolled out and it grinned wolfishly at me. I laughed and stood back up.

The train whistled a third time, a warning, and Mrs. Weasley began herding her children towards the train.

The dog suddenly reared on its hind legs and placed his front paws on Harry's chest, licking his face until Mrs. Weasley hissed and shoved the dog down and pushing Harry towards the train.

Moments later the door was shut behind me and the train was moving down the platform.

The Weasley children, Harry and Hermione all waved goodbye to a large group, who faded quickly, but the big black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging his tail.

When the train rounded the corner and the dog disappeared from site, Hermione spoke.

"He shouldn't have come with us," she said worriedly.

"Oh, lighten up," Ron said, "He hasn't seen daylight for months"

I found this rather odd but didn't question it.

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked as the train continued picking up speed.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," Ron began.

"We're- well- Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect's carriage" Hermione said awkwardly.

"You're a prefect?" I asked Hermione and she nodded with a small smile. Then I whirled around to Ron. "_You're _aprefect?" I asked, laughing.

Ron became rather interested in a loose thread on his shirt.

"Oh, right. Fine." Harry said.

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey…" I heard Hermione say as I walked a few feet away, pulling Alex with me.

"Who are we sitting with this year" Alex said, pressing herself against the wall as a 6th year Ravenclaw passed by.

"I think I'll go sit with Harry. Ron and Hermione are going to the prefect carriage and I'd feel awful leaving him on his own. He could turn up sitting with Loony Lovegood for all we know" I grinned.

Harry and Ginny approached us and the 4 of us watched Ron and Hermione disappear towards the front of the train.  
>"Come on," Ginny said, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places"<p>

The four of us struggled through the crowded corridor, peering into the compartments as we passed. I couldn't help but notice Harry grimace every time someone stared. I scolded a 3rd year when she pressed her face to the window to get a closer look.

"You'd think they knew it was rude to stare" I said loudly, glaring at a group of younger kids who looked away quickly, "Your good looking and all Harry, but this just ridiculous," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look here, this one's empty" Ginny said, cutting off 3 Slytherin boys and beating them to the compartment.

"Problem?" I asked sweetly when they glared at the back of Ginny's head. They shook their head.

"Great, run along now" I said, passing them and entering the compartment. I placed my bag on the rack above and plopped down next to Harry.

Ginny pulled out a magazine, which she leaned over and showed Alex.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked, peering over at him.

"Could have been better," He shrugged.

"I sent you a bazillion letters, you know," I said casually, picking at a fingernail.

"Oh," He said, "Yeah, I… I'm sorry" He finished sheepishly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I said, "You must have been with the Weasleys. I haven't heard from them at all this summer either. All I had was this fool" I said, nodding towards Alex.

"I heard that" She said, flipping a page.

Harry and I discussed Quidditch until the food trolley arrived, where all four of us purchased more than we could eat.

Ginny and Alex were arguing over something written in the magazine and Harry and I resumed our topic on Quidditch. I had that odd way of bonding with the guys. I loved talking about Quidditch, something a lot of the guys appreciated.

After finishing a rather large box of jumping jelly beans, I reached up in my bag and pulled out several bottles of butterbeer and handed one to each.

"The equivalent of 4 butterbeers in one," I said, plopping back down, "charmed, of course, and bloody expensive, so you all owe me"

"Thanks," they said together, cracking open the caps.

"Here, open this for me," I said, handing him my own bottle.

I held his open bottle while he twisted the cap off mine and when he handed it back to me, I momentarily fumbled with the two bottles causing some of mine to spill on his leg.

I laughed loudly and at that precise moment the door of our compartment opened.

"Oh… hello, Harry," said a nervous voice, "Um… bad time?"

Ginny and Alex giggled loudly.

I turned around and looked at the doorway. There stood Cho Chang, hanging awkwardly on the door.

"Oh…hi," Harry replied blankly; Ginny and Alex giggled louder.

I turned back to Harry. He was trying to cover the wet spot on his pants which looked like he had just wet himself.

"Um… Well… just thought I'd say hello… 'Bye then."

She closed the door again, rather pink in the face and departed.

Ginny and Alex roared with laughter as Harry, wiping his pants furiously, grumbled.

After half an hour, I left the compartment in search of the twins. I walked through the corridors, sipping my butterbeer and occasionally peering into the compartments as I passed them. Most people didn't pay attention, but gray eyes caught mine when I passed a rather loud compartment and I halted abruptly. I took a step back and looked into the compartment. It was full of Slytherins.

I slid the compartment door open and leaned casually against the frame.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little Gryffindor," Pansy sneered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding, now show me some love," She said, standing.

Smiling, I pushed myself off the frame and entered the compartment. Several Hufflepuffs who were passing by stared at me as though I were crazy.

I didn't hang out with the Slytherins often. I was mostly around for Pansy. Pansy had _all_ the school gossip at the tip of her fingers, and she always got Alex and I into their parties. Not that I was taking advantage of her or anything, she was great, but the other girls she hung out with were _daft_! But I put up with them for her.

I hugged Pansy and she offered me a seat but I refused.  
>"I just need to speak to Malfoy for a second," I said, glancing at him.<p>

"Certainly, Evelyn," he drawled.

After stepping out of the silent compartment and sliding the door shut, he turned to me, waiting.

"Do you have my wand?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I do," He replied.

"Great, I'll just be having it back now,"

"Well, funny thing," He began with a sly smirk, "I didn't want to take the chance for it to be damaged in my pocket, so I packed it in my trunk,"

"You're kidding me," I deadpanned.

"Unfortunately, Evelyn, I do not kid," He said as his smirk widened, "If you'd like, you can stop by my room later tonight-"

"I think not," I said coolly.

Suddenly, he was closer than I'd like and I backed into the wall, away from him.

"Maybe we should discuss this?" He suggested casually.

"If you had your way, there wouldn't be much discussing, would there?" I said, gazing into his eyes, "What happened last weekend means nothing," I continued, "You were drunk. _I_ was drunk. So if you think you're going to get your way and lure me into your room, then your mistaken. Now, you are going to meet me in the secret passage from the 3rd floor to the dungeons whether you like it or not. 11 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

I slid away from him and turned down the hall.

"I look forward to it," he called after me.

_Draco's POV_

I watched her walk away, turning back only to glare at me with blue eyes while her blonde curls bounced. She was gorgeous. If I had to be honest, she was by far the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, and even among Veelas she was competition. Perhaps she's part Veela? She certainly catches much of the male's attention, much to my displeasure.

I've always known she was there, but ever since the party, I found myself thinking of her more often, picturing her high cheekbones, flushed, and her pink lips, begging to be kissed.

Excitement bubbled in my stomach as I anticipated what would happen tonight.

"Where did Evelyn go?"

I turned around and saw Pansy with her head sticking out of the compartment. I shrugged and followed her back inside, taking my seat by the window. I pulled out a Quidditch magazine and concealed my grin behind it.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Author's Note**_

_So here's chapter 3 Sorry if it's been a while!_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_~Maddie Black _

_**Also, see my profile for an image of Evelyn!**  
><em>


End file.
